


超级英雄杂货铺 Super Heroes Grocery Store

by NicoNikoala



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Civil War, Gen, Guns N' Roses - Freeform, Tony Stark has a heart?
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNikoala/pseuds/NicoNikoala
Summary: 内战期间，托尼在战斗过程中试图买下一栋楼以避免可能的公关问题（像复联2里那样），结果搞得更麻烦了。





	超级英雄杂货铺 Super Heroes Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

> 铁人中心 | 616内战背景正剧  
> 这是我最早开始写的同人之一，迷之严肃和别扭，现在看来对这些问题的描述可真是生涩。搬运试试AO3怎么用。

 

注：下划线都是内心活动。

 

 

消息飞速地滑过，新闻快讯、Twitter、Facebook、Instagram……所有第五大街附近和带有“铁人”、“蜘蛛侠”、“憎恶”[2]等字眼的消息都及时呈现到了托尼·史塔克的眼前。他动了一下眼皮，每条转发立即缩成一个小点，连接成一个还在不断扩张的树形图。托尼冻结了画面，追溯到了所有信息的源头——一个路人躲在餐馆窗下拍摄的视频。他又从头到尾看了所有的转发和评论，确保了没出现他不喜欢的内容。平民在执行任务时受伤，这本来是件再平常不过的事情。但他完全有理由神经紧张，在这样的环境下任何的风吹草动都能左右舆论的动向，因为一但失职，推进注册法案的努力在任何时刻都可能功亏一篑。对于拥有绝境病毒的托尼，追逐指数级增长的转发量也只是几秒钟的事情，一小束电流在大脑里兜了一圈而已。

于是他又看了一遍。

蜘蛛侠粘在旁边的墙壁上。他欲言又止，但隔着面罩别人并不能看清他的意图。在这个时间点戴面罩其实也十分多余，一是因为前几天全世界都知道了蜘蛛侠的真实身份是彼得·帕克，二是医院的里走廊里十分闷热，经历了刚才的战斗，面罩更是粘在脸上让人不舒服。但戴头套也许只是成了习惯，而且面对护士们好奇的目光也不至于尴尬。他不能确定看起来在沉思的托尼是不是在虚拟世界“忙着”，于是他咳了一声引起他的注意。

“咳……老板。”彼得尽量让自己听起来真诚，“……你是不是有什么小问题，我是说心事之类的。”

托尼挑了一下眉毛：“我应该没有心事吗？”

“我不是这个意思……因为你刚才在对付憎恶的时候看起来可没那么对劲，当然我不是怪你这个，”彼得指指病房的方向，“总会有这种事情发生，我知道。我觉得……你刚在过程里犹豫了一下，也不是一下，要不然我也不会……我是说如果你很累的话，也不用每次亲自来，下次可以……轮换什么的。”

“谢谢你的关心，彼得，我很好……”托尼扯出一个不怎么让人信服的微笑，“我当时只是在处理一些事情，”他在头顶挥了一下手表示绝境连接的互联网，“你知道，生意上的……并不是别的事情，我在买旁边那栋楼。我要等几秒交易才能完成，我以为能拖延住他，结果没有。”

“所以……你在打架的时候 **买房地产** ？”

“我本来计划把憎恶困在一层，定点爆破，把破坏范围锁定在一栋楼里。我临时想到的，抱歉没能早点把计划告诉你。虽然让他逃走了，但是没有让伤亡扩大，你干的不错。”托尼把目光移开停顿了一会，“……玛利亚·希尔刚刚告诉我抓住他了。”

“那真是不错……不过炸一栋楼？楼里就没有其他……”彼得意识到托尼肯定实现扫描过整个地方，“为什么非要买下来？我知道你对炸自己的楼都习惯了，但是你不至于强迫症到买下所有毁掉的建筑吧，我还不知道你有钱到把整个纽约买下来。”

“我们到那里的时候楼里大部分的人都疏散出来了，四楼还有三个人，我让卡罗尔带去安全的地方。这栋楼是个人财产，我不希望我们造成公民财产的损失。尤其是现在，任何的事端都能造成人们对超级英雄问题的误解，还有可能的法律问题。你说的对，这次任务并不困难，是我让它复杂化了。”

“所以，是 **法律问题** ，老板？为了避免法律问题而让平民受伤？”彼得看见托尼的面部表情有一丝扭曲，但瞬间又恢复了平静。

“你总是能抓住重点。”托尼看起来依旧冷静，说不清他是不是在讽刺，“我并不觉得我的一些法律问题凌驾在生命之上，我也不希望因此置别人于危险的境地，只是在这个特殊的时期，我不得不谨慎行事。我认为避免任何可能公关危机是个很好的计划，只是事实上它没有奏效。”

“这真是……”彼得本来想说荒唐，“太奇怪了。”

护士走过来提醒他们受伤男孩的父母到来了，彼得从墙上下来，摘下了面罩。男孩的母亲身材圆润，面相和蔼，父亲看起来要严肃一些，他们都穿着朴素整洁的衣服。普通家庭，彼得想。

母亲露出拘谨的笑容，先开口道：“史塔克先生。”她转头向蜘蛛侠，“你一定是彼得·帕克吧，我们在电视上见过你。”她又看向托尼，“这些事，毕竟是意外，谁都可能在那，我们都理解……我还投了你的票，谢谢你们带泰勒（指男孩）来医院……”

“他们应该这样。”父亲低沉地插嘴，母亲紧张地看了他一眼。

“他会没事的。”托尼露出了一个不怎么寻常的慈父般的笑容，“我跟医生谈过，泰勒很快就会没事的，不会有严重的后遗症，他很快就会清醒，一周之内就能出院。如果，我是说万一，病情恶化，我愿意提供全球最顶尖的医疗技术，甚至是再生摇篮。当然所有的费用都会我来承担。”

母亲感激地笑了笑，“谢谢……谢谢……他最喜欢的英雄就是你了，我们还给你投了票……”

彼得尴尬地陪着咧嘴，他觉得自己在这有点多余，又想到托尼夸张的许诺。再生摇篮，说真的？要是MJ或者梅婶陷入同样的情况……他突然又意识到自己在胡思乱想。毕竟托尼保证过我她们的安全。

托尼适时地向这对夫妇指出医生的办公室，趁机示意彼得一同向门口走去。“我要走了，发布会。”

“好吧，大忙人，那我呢？”

“你留在这里，”托尼说，“泰勒最喜欢的英雄是你不是我。”再者友好邻居蜘蛛侠宽慰人心的超能力也是铁人不能及的，但他没有说。

“你怎么知道？”

“社交网络，孩子。”

 

* * *

 

托尼·史塔克在大脑里打开了带有优先标志的语音消息，小辣椒的声音随即混合着孩子们的吵闹声在托尼脑海中嗡嗡蜂鸣。在“泰勒危机”（托尼自己这么叫它）中购买居民楼的举动引起了住户的不满。本来这件事情在几天之内就应该被他的手下处理完毕，不管是无偿返还还是赔偿也好，反正他也并不在乎。然而不巧他们对这样的处理并不满意，或者他们干脆只是反注册派（托尼并不想惮以最大的恶意做出更令他烦躁的猜想）。小辣椒告诉他抗议的人群已经聚集在公寓楼的周围了。

过度兴奋的孩子们早就聚集在托尼的周围了。

在诸多繁忙事务中抽身拜访幼儿园是个奇怪的决定，尤其是托尼·史塔克只身前去，更另队友们怀疑他只是想找个理由休假。但事实证明当一小时孩子王并不比会议室里头昏脑涨的一小时更令人心旷神怡。他装模作样地点亮掌心炮，流过手掌的电流不足一安培，但足以让孩子们兴奋地大叫。他看向站在旁边的哈皮，心神领会的好助手便示意老师从小魔鬼们的手中解救出他的老板。

“好了孩子们，铁人要回去拯救世界了，快跟他说再见吧。”

“不嘛！”“再见！”“拜拜！”“再呆一会吧！”“我喜欢你的盔甲！”稚嫩的声音此起彼伏。

“铁人先生！”一个戴棒球帽的小男孩挥舞双手企图引起托尼的注意，“我跟爸爸说今天你会来，他说你是唯一真正好的蒸客（政客）。”

“宝贝谢谢，也谢谢你爸爸的 **喜爱** 。”托尼放心地觉得他应该听不出其中的讽刺。

的确，棒球帽男孩听完话更加高兴了，他大声的说道：“我妈妈也喜欢你，她说你会把大坏蛋镭射眼抓起来做发电机！”

托尼一时噎住，但立刻有别的小朋友替他反驳了：“你在胡说，镭射眼根本不是电系的！”

棒球帽男孩涨红了脸，指着他的反对者说：“你的女朋友也是个超能坏蛋，难怪你替镭射眼说话！她就是那个什么……”男孩抹了一下嘴，“她能让东西变冷，我提议她当冰激凌机！”

“孩子，”托尼试图挽回局面，“你不能这么说，有能力又不是有错……”

“对呀，所以我说冰激凌机，冰激凌可是我……”

“好啦好啦，人怎么可能成冰激凌机呢。时间到了，你们现在都回到椅子上乖乖坐好。”老师强势打断的解围并不令人宽慰，但的确创造了条件让托尼仓皇逃离。孩子们吵吵闹闹，超能女孩的的男友看起来很泄气，而棒球帽男孩的朋友不满地向棒球帽说：“是我先发现她……”

托尼踏出门外的一瞬间，一种错过了什么的恐惧突然击中了他的心脏。是绝境的自动报警吗？还是他自己误读了小辣椒的留言？他的目光和哈皮的目光相遇，哈皮看起来有一些不满。我知道，有可能那女孩的一生都毁了，而我没有站出来帮她说话，我又算什么超级英雄呢？

过了许久，托尼才意识到即使他有绝境，也不能把他脑子里的东西 **想** 给他的司机。他像傻子一样愣了半天，发现自己刚才在潜意识一直在徒劳地从绝境的录像里寻找一位控制温度的年轻变种人。

“那个女孩，帮我……帮我她的……”托尼仿佛不会说话了一样，他的理智已经被不着调的发电机阴谋论占据了。他差不多都能预见到这个梗被深夜脱口秀提及的情景了。

“史塔克先生，你会让镭射眼做发电机吗？”

“我不排除萨默斯先生愿意为清洁能源贡献力量，但实际上……”

不， **绝对** 不能在变种人问题上开玩笑。

托尼在心里羞耻地承认，男孩说话那一刻他脑海里冒出来的第一个念头，正是镭射眼发电机的工作原理。

“……帮我找到她，好吧。”

可蜘蛛侠的身影又侵入了他的脑海。

“镭射眼发电机？你还想要蛛网纺车吗，老板？”

 

* * *

 

托尼提前半个街区下车向目的地走去。他没有身穿盔甲，以防摇滚明星式的降落引人注目。这栋不怎么高大的居民楼逐渐显露了身形，一层的小餐馆防盗门紧闭，警戒线外聚集了抗议的人群，高处住人的几层窗帘紧紧地拉上了。他透过离公寓楼最近的摄像头打量小餐馆防盗门和外墙，差点被上面的蔬菜图案吓坏了。那可不是南瓜头（Jack o‘ lantern），对吧。橙色巨大南瓜上的恐怖笑容肯定是后来加在餐馆招牌上的，因为旁边还喷着“超级英雄杂货铺”几个字。他们就这么对待自己的公寓楼吗？托尼突然意识到这现在是他的公寓楼。这可就合理多了。

他走到示威人群前面。“我猜你们很多人都不住在这，只是为了和我打声招呼。”托尼视线扫过标语（“枪不杀人，史塔克杀人。”又来？），“抱歉我得先和这栋房子的业主谈谈。”

一个文员模样的人说道：“我们就是。”

“我想我的行为给你们带来了很多困扰，也许你们并不满意我提出的补偿方案，但我相信我们可以商量。”

“我以为你才是保证人们安全的那个。”

托尼不是很高兴提到他和美国队长的矛盾：“我确实是。”

“我们没感受到安全。”

一个主妇模样的女人说：“这全是混乱、暴力，我从没想到会发生在我们头上。我们的房子差点倒了，现在警察在这儿到处都是，肯定有可怕的事情发生。”

另一个人补充：“他们说那个绿巨人（指憎恶）有放射残留。”

托尼说：“这场小小的骚乱不会给你们的生活带来更多的影响，现在你们的住处绝对安全。”

“但是……”有人说道，“你为什么要买下这里，你本来就想把我们都赶出去，现在又想把我们扔回来，没有什么不可告人的原因吗？”

“就像之前跟你们解释过的一样，我买下这里是为了预防可能的破坏。”

“那这跟你们的内战有关系吗？”

“没有。”

“那他是因为对你们注册法案不利才……”

“憎恶是神盾局的通缉犯。”

“你应该把地球都买下来。”

托尼没有理会这句话，周围陷入一片尴尬的沉默。

那个主妇突然说道：“这周围都是警车，我儿子都不敢去上学。”

“我不知道他们在干什么，”托尼没有耐心地回答，“警察并不在神盾局或者我本人的管辖范围内。”

一瞬间他感到既愚蠢又愤怒，他竟然在这用最拙劣的应对媒体招数回答小孩子怕警车的问题。为什么人们要跟他过不去，甚至还不让警察这些“真正的英雄”干他们的工作（虽然封锁搜查这个地方毫不必要）？

“我一点也不想把你们赶出家门，”托尼没好气地说道，“我愿意把房子还给你们，还有任何合理的补偿金。但如果你们对史塔克解决问题的方式有任何不满，我建议你们尽早上诉，我相信你不会喜欢我的律师团的。”他又觉得有必要补充一句：“但我真诚地希望你们相信我，这结束之后一切都更好的。”

“我们可不吃你那一套。”一个男人突兀地说。

托尼微笑，自言自语似地说：“我压根也没用‘那一套’。”

“但你的确没有你看上去那么善良对吗？”

他顺着声音看到一个大学生年纪的女孩，身穿反战图案的T恤，手里拿着一枝花。

“史塔克先生，这支花不是给你的。”

托尼些许睁大了眼睛。

“这是给监狱里的超级英雄的，我想让他们知道外面也有好人。”[3]

在女孩就要以为托尼被惹恼的时候，他伸手接过了那枝花，另一只手碰了下耳朵上的装置，关闭了绝境与互联网的连接。女孩想他应该是关掉了蓝牙耳机。我要比耳机里说话的人更重要吗，还是史塔克故意让我这么觉得。耳机里的通话是关于注册法案的吗，还是关于他发的死人财？要不是史塔克本人发明这一摊子事，他也许还用不着一个蓝牙耳机实时通报，或者华尔街的人 **本来** 就长着电子耳朵？

“孩子，”托尼用平静的声音开口，“如果他们按正规流程注册，就会免受牢狱之灾。注册法案并不是用来对付超级英雄的，它是用来帮助人们更好地使用自己的力量的。”

“但一个正常的法律怎么会把好人送进监狱呢？”

“他们不能正当地使用自己的能力，相信我，当一个核弹级别的……”

“核弹可以叫‘胖子’和‘小男孩’，但它们是人吗？”

托尼沉默了一会，轻轻说道：“不，它们不是。”

“前几天我看到你们在街上追捕一个未注册的英雄，他没有做错任何事，你们却把他按在地上！他没有比你拥有更多超能力，他就是一个普通人，他还有好几个孩子！”

托尼疲惫地回答说：“如果你关心被捕英雄的人权问题，恐怕我在记者会上已经回答过上万遍了。”他向女孩点了一下头，示意哈皮把车门打开。

“可你是不是也从中获利呢？”

“关于政府订单的问题，我也在记者会上回答上万遍了。我早就不卖军火了。”

“但是你每抓住一个反对派，你的力量就增长一分。你以为你的钱是凭空而来的吗？你是不是暗地里已经把每种超能力标上了价钱？你怎么能够对付比你弱小的人？”

托尼不知如何说服她。与许多提这个问题的人不同，她的确这样相信着。他实在不想在应付记者的套路之外，再费心找话了。

突然一道明亮的白光闪过，一个举着相机的人笑盈盈地在他们对面招手。女孩仍然持续着剑拔弩张的姿势，但脸上的表情却显露出不知所措，迟疑着是否对拍照表示不满。

这时托尼对她说：“第一，注册法案是法律，而且势在必行；第二，是罪犯而不是我破坏了这些人的生活，你的质疑 **不会** 帮助到他们。”他不想又再回答小报记者刁钻又荒谬的问题，转身离开了。

托尼关上车门从车窗望向原来的方向，那个记者果然缠上了女孩,也许明天就能在哪条新闻里得知她的名字。托尼其实并不很想知道她说了什么，但绝境大概会把这条新闻推到他眼皮底下来。《枪炮与玫瑰》，没准是这样的标题？

他把花插在酒架上，以前这个地方放满了威士忌，现在只有咖啡因饮料。

“现在去哪？”他的司机问道。

“去我别的房子。”

 

* * *

 

[1] 标题来自Guns N‘ Roses的Civil War歌词

_I don't need your civil war_

_It feeds the rich while it buries the poor_

_Your power hungry sellin' soldiers_

_In a human grocery store_

[2] 反派和地点是随便写的，并没有查证内战期间憎恶干了什么orz

[3] 这里借笑匠前传的梗


End file.
